


Heartache

by KathyIsWeird



Series: Rizzles Fanfic Challenges [5]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:59:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyIsWeird/pseuds/KathyIsWeird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the "Heartache" Rizzles Fanfic Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartache

At a mere 18 years old Jane Rizzoli was a spitfire of a girl, a chip off the old block. She was a daddy's girl through and through and very rarely did she disagree with him, even if they both shared the same temper. Jane, standing at grand 5 foot 10 inches in her dirty black chucks and gym clothes was a sight for sore eyes. She has been lifting weights in the gym at Maura's house when her father had burst into the Isles foyer demanding to see his daughter. 

When a very flustered Constance Isles walked into the room to see her daughter in yoga clothes, sitting on her exercise ball, mouth agape, staring at the form of a Jane Rizzoli, trying to bench press 100 lbs successfully, she coughed to make her presence known. 

"Mhmm, Jane? Your..father is here and requesting your presence; I've had Mason clear a spot on the back deck, your father looks a bit upset." Constance said motioning towards the sliding glass doors leading to the extravagant backyard the Isles hosted.   
Breathing heavily and shaking out her arms, Jane came down off her adrenaline rush and sauntered out of the workout room, grabbing a bottle of water out of the cooler by the door. She knew her way around here very well by now, she had been hanging out here every few days since the Isles had moved across the street. She knew her Father did not like the Isles family because of their grandeur and presentation, but the rest of the family had meshed well. The Isles were content that Maura was making friends in this town and the Rizzoli's were glad that someone could tame their wild stallion of a child.

That's why Jane was so shocked to her her Pop looking so defeated and betrayed. Jane saw Maura move towards the corner of the wooden enclosure, purposefully putting some distance between the heated Italians, but staying close enough to make sure nothing was too wrong. She has a feeling that she knew what was coming, and as soon as Jane's father muttered that one word, Maura knew that she was right

"Boston?" Frank asked looking hurt as his daughter. He pulled out an envelop and squeezed the contents so hard, they began to crinkle. "You want to move to Boston, Janie? You said that you and Frankie were gonna take over the business; we were gonna go to baseball games, and watch fireworks this summer. Why didn't you tell me Janie? You're my daughter, why would you hide the fact that you were so unhappy here that you felt the need to apply for the Police Academy in a whole other goddamn state?!" Frank Sr. spat furiously. “You were just gonna leave the family that housed, clothed, and fed you for 18 years to go a goddamn cop in a whole other city. What the hell are you thinkin kid?”  
"I was thinking that I wanted to help people Pop; I want to help right wrongs and I want respect. I've been saving all summer and Maura is going to BCU so I'll have someone that I know in the city." Jane said motioning to her friend in the corner of the yard. She has spent so much time thinking about this. 

"Well Janie, if taking over the business isn't good enough for you, then I guess this family isn't either Jane.” Frank sputtered, stomping towards the gate and throwing the door open, nearly throwing it off of it’s hinges. 

Jane watched her Pop, the man that she looked up to so much, walk away from here. How could he do that? How could he have stood eye to eye with her a shoot down the only decision that she’d ever been confident in? How could he?

Jane's heart broke at that very moment, and she wasn't sure if it would ever heal again.


End file.
